Polymer resins are used in diverse fields such as daily supplies, home electronic appliances, clothes, vehicles, construction materials or packing materials, etc. in accordance with each characteristic.
Until now, plastic resins such as polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polystyrene (PS), polyurethane (PU), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), etc. are widely used. Particularly, since a PVC resin has hard and soft properties, is capable of being molded in diverse shapes, has good price competitiveness, and so has a wide range of usability, the PVC resin is applied in diverse application fields from the daily supplies to the construction materials.
The PVC resin is used with a plasticizer to realize diverse physical properties rather than used solely. The PVC resin is imparted with flexibility by the plasticizer, thereby improving processability and applicability thereof. However, as the industry advances, the role of the plasticizer becomes diverse, and properties required in applied fields become diverse including volatility resistance, migration resistance, ageing resistance, cold resistance, oil resistance, water resistance, heat resistance, etc., other than the flexibility.
As the ester compound used as the plasticizer recently, di-(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate (DEHP), diisononyl phthalate (DINP), di-2-propylheptyl phthalate (DPHP), diisodecyl phthalate (DIDP), etc. are widely used. However, these compounds are environmental hormones disturbing endocrine system and are harmful to a human body, and have a limit in improving the processability of a resin, absorption rate with a resin, volatile loss, the degree of migration loss and heat stability.
Thus, the development on an ester compound which is eco-friendly, sufficiently improves all physical properties including the processability of a resin, the absorption rate with a resin, hardness, tensile strength, elongation rate, volatile loss, the degree of migration loss, heat stability, etc., and a method of preparing the same is required.